The present invention relates generally to surgical tools and more particularly for surgical tools used in conjunction with annuloplasty rings.
Annuloplasty rings are useful in a variety of surgical procedures, including mitral and tricuspid annular reduction. In these procedures, sutures are first placed around the valve annulus at spaced intervals. Sutures passing through the annulus in the intertrigonal area are spaced equidistant from one another, for example, at 2 mm intervals. Sutures passing through the annulus around the remainder of the valve are typically spaced at somewhat wider intervals, for example, 4 mm. The sutures surrounding the valve annulus are then brought through the annuloplasty ring. The sutures passing through the annulus between the trigones are passed through the annuloplasty ring with the same spacing, for example, 2 mm. The remainder of the sutures are passed through the annuloplasty ring more closely spaced than where they pass through the annulus, for example, 11/2 mm. The process of passing the sutures through the ring occurs while the ring is held above the valve annulus. The ring is then moved down into contact with the valve annulus, causing contraction of the annulus with the exception of the intertrigonal area, thus effecting a reduction in valve annulus circumference. This basic procedure is used to correct both mitral and tricuspid annular dilatation.
In order for the sutures to be passed through the annuloplasty ring, it is desirable that the ring be held in a fixture or tool of some fashion. One available tool is manufactured by Pilling Instruments, and takes the general form of a cone provided with a circumferential groove near the base. The cone is also provided with longitudinal slits, so that the tool may be contracted to accept the ring around the circumference of the groove. The tool is adapted to be held by means of a threaded handle.